In the dispensing field, it is common practice to manufacture and ship fluid cartridges holding fluid to be dispensed separately from static mixers for mixing the fluid. There are various reasons for this practice, including, but not limited to, the extensive length of some mixer/cartridge combinations when connected, and the desire to use a plurality of different mixers with a particular cartridge. Consequently, mixers and cartridges are often provided with connection elements that facilitate secure coupling of a mixer to a cartridge.
A common type of cartridge used in the dispensing field is a multi-component (or “side-by-side”) cartridge having two or more separate chamber portions each adapted to contain a respective fluid. Such cartridges often include separated first and second fluid outlet members that are coupled to separated first and second fluid inlet members of a mixer when the mixer is attached to the cartridge. Such cartridges and mixers may be referred to as “separated-outlet” cartridges and “separated-inlet” mixers, respectively, or more generally as “separated-bore” dispensing components. Further, such cartridges and mixers often include bayonet-style connection elements. For example, the mixer may include a pair of bayonet lugs, and the cartridge may include one or more locking channels that receive and lockingly engage the bayonet lugs when the mixer is rotated relative to the cartridge.
In addition to separated-bore dispensing components, non-separated-bore components, also referred to as “single-bore” or “single-inlet” components, for example, are also commonly used in the dispensing field. A single-inlet, or single-bore, mixer generally includes a single fluid inlet rather than separated first and second fluid inlet members, and thus is designed for use with a cartridge having a single fluid outlet member. Users of dispensing components often maintain inventories of separated-bore dispensing components and/or single-bore dispensing components. For such users, it may be desirable for various business and product quality reasons to use single-bore mixers (i.e., single-inlet mixers) with separated-bore cartridges. However, the structural differences between single-bore mixers and separated-bore cartridges generally inhibit their use together. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that enables use of single-inlet (i.e., single-bore) mixers with separated-outlet (i.e., separated-bore) cartridges.